Life of Love
by Tylar2010
Summary: Hermione and Draco both have a horrible summer and come to school changed people. They help each other through their rough times. Good story. But i write sucky reviews
1. Chapter 1

J.K. Owns all

**Life of Love**

Ch1. Noticing

**Hermione POV.**

I walked into the Great Hall for the first time since summer and noticed just how beautiful it really was. It has such a comforting feel to it with the flags in house colors,the staff table, and student tables. I was just admiring the students walking around me when I noticed someone walk right by me. He was in Slytherin colors but didn't look familiar. This boy was tall with a body fit to play quiddich and blonde hair. I knew it couldn't have been Draco because he didn't insult me as he walked by."Hermione what are you doing just standing there?" Ginny asked pulling me out of my daze."Oh nothing just trying to find you guys actually"Hermione replied. Heading over to the Gryfindor table I noticed the boy again just as I sat down, he was so beautiful."So Hermione what have you been doing all summer?"Ginny asked. Hermione replied."Oh nothing really just studying...as always. What about you you seem to have had fun according to Harry."Blushing Ginny says, " Yea it was a lot of fun. Harry came over for most of the summer, lets just say we got to know each other very well."

"How well." Hermione asked in a devilish grin." Let's just say we didn't talk much but... we...kissedand..ifound...out..howgoodheiswithhishands."Ginny replied the last part really fast and just above a wisper." What was that Ginny I didn't catch the last bit."Hermione said." We kissed and I found out how good he is with his hands." Ginny stated with the cherry tomato color in her face. "OMG!!WHAT?!" Was all Hermione could get out. Ginny replied. "Keep your voice down. I'll tell you later in the common room.

**Draco POV**

I was at Slytherin table when I noticed a girl stare straight at me. I think it was Granger she had brown hair not bushy but perfectly straight and a nice body with full breasts." STOPIT!How can I think of her she is friends with potter." Draco thought to himself. Even after everything that has happened to him over the summer he couldn't help but to still despise him for being so lucky to have true friends and love around him.

**Flashback:**

Draco saw the girl in front of him as the love of his life.It has been two months since he proposed to Pansy and everything was okay. Until he got the call from her.

" Hello. Draco?"

"Oh hello my love how are you?"

"I have something to tell you and I hope you wont get to mad."

"What is it love?"

"Well...ummmm...I want to...i mean to say is... I cheated on you.."

"YOU WHAT!"

" I cheated on you and I want to break up with you."

"How the hell can you break up with me we are engaged!"

"I don't love you anymore. I like someone else, and also because my friends hate you."

"But I love you! How could you do this to me? I love you and now you don't want me. And after everything we have been through."

" I just cant do this Draco. I want to live my life and do what I want to do. Why cant you see that. I want to be with who I want when I want."

" So you mean to tell me you don't want me?"

" Yes thats it."

"Then why in the fuck did you say yes to me when I proposed!?"

" You know what Draco screw you. I wanted to call and tell you myself and your getting all pissy with me so fuck you!"

" How the hell do you expect me to react you cheated on me, broke my heart and worst of all you said you don't love me."

" Draco WHAT THE FUCK EVER! Get over it!!" Click

**End Flashback:**

**Draco POV**

Draco was so zoned out that Dumbledore had already sorted the first years into their houses. Food was infront of him but he wasn't hungry. He hasn't been since that phone call with her. He can not bring himself to do anything but lay around the house and sleep. Or go to the bathroom and use his coping method of taking pills.

He isn't hungry so he tells Crabbe " Hey i'll be right back or i'll meet you in the common room."

Crabbe began to rise but Draco snapped " NO! Stay here I can go myself you dumbass."

He went straight a deserted classroom and took out of his pocket a pill bottle. He poured about a handful in his hand. He decided to count since the most he has taken is 20. There was about 26 in his palm so he decided just to go ahead and take them all. Hell he might even be able to forget about her while he has his 'moment of bliss'. He popped them in his mouth and took a drink of water and swallowed. He knew it was going to take awhile to kick in so he decided to get out of the classroom and head up to the dormitory areas. He was walking but felt the familiar sensation of numbness coming upon him. He began to worry when it became even stronger. Then he had started to see things like red all around him and things became really blurry. He tried his best to hurry and get the stairs but then he got really dizzy and fell. The last thing he remembered was a face of a brown haired angel holding him up.

**End chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. But if you leave reviews PLEASE be gentle this is my first fic.**

**More chapters to come.**

** )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. Owns All

**Life of Love**

Ch2. Fall

**Hermione POV**

Hermione decided to go to the common room to think about what Ginny must have done with Harry.

So she got up and headed toward the hallways when her mind drifted towards the beautiful Slytherin boy she saw earlier. She wondered who he was and if he was a transfer for another Wizarding school.

She also thought of how he was perfectly built. " He looks like he has nice abs, and he looks so sexy when his hair falls on his face." Hermione thought to herself. She was turning down another hallway when she saw the boy. He looked like he was sick or something. He was swerving around as if he was dizzy. She was right behind him about to ask him if he was alright when he began to fall. Thank God she caught him or else he could have seriously hurt himself. " OMG! What do I do? Holy shit this is Draco!" Hermione thought to herself. She laid him down on the floor. She tried waking him by shaking him. It worked only for a second. She had enough time to ask, " Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Draco replied, " No. Please just lay me in a bed i'll be okay." Then he fell back unconscious. Hermione decided to cast a levitating spell. " Wingardium Leviosa." He immediately rose so she guided him up to the dormitory areas. Then she realized she only knew the Griffindor password. So she decided to take him to her bed. She got to the Fat Lady and said, " Piggmy Puffs." The Fat Lady opened and she took Draco straight to her bed. He was now sleeping in her bed but not sound. He talked in his sleep. " Pansy! No! How could you do this I loved you. You broke my heart. Pansy!" He also started to wimper as if he was crying. " No! Please I need you. You are my life, my fiancé! How?"

Hermione decided to comfort him saying, " It's okay. Shhhh now it'll be alright. Just sleep." She laid down beside him and drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Draco's Dream**

Draco saw himself walking towards a door. He opened it and saw his fiancé in the arms of another man. " What the he hell is this Pansy! No! How could you do this? I loved you." She just laid there in with the other man inside of her. " Well,well. It's Draco. So nice to see you. Meet Jonathan. My one TRUE lover." Pansy says to Draco. She turns to Jonathan and says, " Okay my lover get off so I can talk to this piece of shit."

" Draco I have been seeing another man the entire time we have been together. I never loved you. And it was all your fault."Pansy states in a harsh tone.

" Pansy. Please don't. I need you. You are my life, my fiancé! How?Draco asks.

" You are not good enough for me. I needed more. And Jonathan could provide easily!"Pansy states.

" But I love you." Draco pleas.

" I have known this but I just don't love you! I want him!" Pansy says pointing to Jonathan.

Draco feels himself falling into a black hole of nothingness.

**End dream**

**Draco POV**

Draco woke in a cold sweat. And noticed he couldn't get up because someone was laying on his arm. He looked down and saw the brown haired goddess, and immediately grinned. "She is so gorgeous. She must have taken care of me last night." Draco thought to himself. He tried to get up but a horrible headache made him lay back down. " DAMNIT! " He screamed to himself. He tried calming himself so he laid back down trying to get rid of the headache. He noticed Hermione stir in her sleep. Then she popped open her eyes. He just looked down at the beautiful witch staring at him with worry.

" Did you take care of me last night?" Draco asks.

" Yea. You were about to fall and I caught you." Hermione replies.

" Thank you...I want to tell you something." Draco says.

Hermione asks, " What is it."

" I am sorry for being such a git in the past. I am now a changed man. I went through a lot this summer and I realized I never should have said such awful things to you. You are my equal." Draco says.

" Oh. What made you change if you don't mind me asking." Hermione states.

Draco begins, " Well it all started when...

**More in next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me if you like**

**Short chapter sorry guys.**

**Till next time**

** )**


	3. Chapter 3

J.K. Owns All

**Life of Love **

Ch3.His Summer

**Hermione POV**

Hermione was dreaming of her summer. And how bad it was. She knew she had lied to Ginny saying her summer was all fun and studying but she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. She just didn't want to burden them.

When she woke she saw the blonde Slytherin staring at her. She was surprised he didn't leave.

He was the first to speak.

" Did you take care of me last night?" Draco asks.

" Yea. You were about to fall and I caught you." Hermione replies.

" Thank you...I want to tell you something." Draco says.

Hermione asks, " What is it."

" I am sorry for being such a git in the past. I am now a changed man. I went through a lot this summer and I realized I never should have said such awful things to you. You are my equal." Draco says.

" Oh. What made you change if you don't mind me asking." Hermione states.

Draco begins, " Well it all started when I was going out with Pansy. We started going out January of last year. We were doing great, we spent every second together of every day. I began to fall in love with her in April. I couldn't get enough of her. I trusted her. Then in May we began to have problems. She would go out and party. I wouldn't know what she was doing or where she was going. I would worry about her night and day." He paused to rethink about everything. He began again. " She told me she wasn't sure of things anymore. That she was seeing things in a different light about how I would spend so much time with her. She said I was beginning to get clingy so I backed off. I gave her space to be with friends and do what she wanted. Then around June she came to me saying she missed me and wanted to spend lots of time with. Like all her time. I was so happy that she missed me. So I planned a candle light dinner on the roof of Malfoy Manor under the stars. She got there and was so surprised! We sat down together and the house elves brought us salads and sirloin steaks. We ate and I told her I needed to ask her a really important question. So I got down on one knee. I pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a silver ring with a beautiful cut diamond. I asked her, Pansy. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? She immediately said yes and jumped in my arms. I felt so excited and happy! I thought I was on top of the world. That was until August. I received a phone call from her. She said she had cheated on me and didn't love me and wanted to break up with me. After we hung up I rushed over there and was going to try to get her back. When I opened the door I saw her with another man named Jonathan. I was torn up. All I could do was sleep. Then I thought if I could find a way to cope with this I would forget her, so I began to take pills. I would take them thinking I could do it once or twice. So I started of by taking 6 pills. It worked for a little while but I decided I wanted more so I took 10 pills next. I had a moment of bliss and forgot of her for a short time but she always came back in my mind. The next day all I could think about was taking pills. So I started taking them everyday increasing my dosage until I got to 20. That was right before school started. Then tonight I was wanting to take more than I ever have so I took 26. I forgot of her. I was heading back to the common room area when I felt dizzy and started to see red everywhere. I felt as I was about to fall but then I fell into your arms. At first I thought you were a brown haired angel. You helped me. And I thank you so much." He ended

Hermione replies. " Draco I am so sorry for what you have had to go through. I feel so bad for you. And if you will let me I want to help you through this hard time. But I want to ask if you will help me. Because I know exactly what you mean by coping method. If you will let me I want to tell you my story."

" I would love to hear you story. And I think we can both help each other through this. As long as we talk to each other and trust each other I think we can overcome this. And I would really like to hear your story." Draco states.

Hermione replies, " My story begins at...

**End Chapter 3**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!**

** ) **

**Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

J.K. Owns All

**Life of Love**

Ch4. Her Summer

**Hermione POV**

I listened to Draco's story intently. When it was over I spoke, " Draco I am so sorry for what you have had to go through. I feel so bad for you. And if you will let me I want to help you through this hard time. But I want to ask if you will help me. Because I know exactly what you mean by coping method. If you will let me I want to tell you my story."

" I would love to hear you story. And I think we can both help each other through this. As long as we talk to each other and trust each other I think we can overcome this. And I would really like to hear your story." Draco states.

Hermione replies, " My story begins at the beginning of the summer right after I got home. My mom and dad were having some major problems. When I got home I went to go unpack my school trunk in my room. I was almost done unpacking when I heard them."

" You know what!? You go fucking clean this house if you think I clean so bad!"

" NO! The wife is supposed to do that! The wife is supposed to serve the husband in every way!"

" And the husband is not supposed to such a demanding asshole!!"

Then I heard him do it. He slapped my mom. I rushed down stairs, but I couldn't stop him from slapping her over and over again. I finally stepped in between him and he slapped me so hard my lip busted open and I lost a tooth. I fell down on the ground. I guess it brought him out of his daze since he saw me on the floor with blood all over my face and shirt. He bent down to say sorry but I punched him in the jaw. Breaking it. That was my first reaction. And after that one moment I regretted it because he hit me right in the middle of my face and all I remember after that was going into blackness." Hermione stopped for a moment to see what Draco's reaction would be. He looked like he was going to kill my dad. I asked him, " Are you okay?" He replied, " Yes, just continue your story." So I began once again. "I woke up with my head pounding and my face swollen up twice its normal size. I went downstairs and noticed my dad had already gone to work. I was thankful for that. But then I noticed it. I saw a note from my mom, it read."

**Dear Hermione,**

**I know you think I am at work but the truth is I lost my job 6 months ago. I am now gone. I left to get away from him. I never meant to hurt you by doing this but I need to get away from your psychopathic father. He has been beating me since I lost my job. He put me in the hospital several times. He has stabbed me in my back, tried to poison me, hit me to the point of breaking several of my ribs, and has pushed me down the stairs many times. I hope you won't be mad at me, but I can not be there anymore. I would rather be on the streets starving. I am sorry. If you want to leave I left a little bit of money in you closet shelf. **

**I Love You With all of my Heart,**

**Mom**

"After that note I went up to my room and stayed there all day dreading the return of my father. I knew he would be livid when he came home with no one to beat. But I was sadly wrong. When he got home he was more than livid. He came straight up to my room and beat me until I head several broken bones and blood all over my room. Then I passed out. I thought I was going to die but I guess he knew when to stop because the next day I woke and just felt immense pain. I had to think of a way to make the pain stop. Then I remembered hearing about certain coping methods like cutting or hitting things. Before I always thought that it would make things worse but I always read that it makes you forget. So I decided to try and cut. I went to my bathroom and found a razor blade. I got it and dragged it across my arm. Surprisingly it made me feel as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I thought I could never feel so good, so I did it again and again until I had around 15 thin cuts all over my left arm. Then it happened, blood was seeping out of the 15 or so cuts. I was amazed how slowly the blood came out. It looked like my arm was raining blood. After I let this go on for about 10 minutes I decided to wipe it up. For the next few months my dad would come home and beat me until I was almost dead. And the next day I would always take out the razor blade to make HIS pain go away. I thought I did it to just cope with him hitting me but then I began to enjoy cutting myself. I was addicted to cutting like a heroine addict is addicted to heroine. It was now my life. I thought about that day and night. Hell even in my sleep I dreamt of it. The first thing I would do in the mornings was go get my blade and cut. A few days before we were due at school I decided I wanted to die. So I took out the blade and I dragged it down my wrist lightly at first then I wanted more. I decided I wanted to suffer. So I told myself to wait on the rest of my wrists so I went to my legs. I didn't care how deep I went on my legs so I ran it as hard as I could down my legs making blood immediately flow out of it. Then I went to both arms doing the same thing I did to my legs, but before I could reach my wrist to work on it again I passed out. I awoke in the hospital. It took me awhile to realize where I was but then saw HIM. He sat in the chair beside my bed, he was asleep so I decided I wanted to get out of there. I went to the hospital room closet and found some of my clothes and his keys. I changed and walked out of the hospital unnoticed by the nurses. I found the car, got in, and drove off towards my house. I got home got the money from my closet and packed everything in my school trunk that I could possibly fit. I then drove to Kings Cross Station. I realized today was the day we left for Hogwarts so I waited at Platform 9 ¾ for the train to arrive. It did and I got on trying to forget about my summer and trying to think about the school year ahead of me. I found an empty compartment when I heard Harry, Ron, and Ginny coming in to sit with me. I pretended I was asleep so that I didn't have to face my friends and explain to them why I looked so bad. I finally truly fell asleep and then woke up with my friends telling me we arrived. So I got up went to the great hall and sat down. I was getting up to leave so I could go and cut myself because I craved it. That is when I noticed someone swerving around looking like then were about to fall and when you fell in my arms I noticed it was you and was worried how you would react to who it was who saved you. And that is my summer all the way up to last night." Hermione ended with Draco staring at her wide-eyed.

Draco spoke. " Hermione I am so sorry." Then he embraced her in a hug and she gladly accepted.

She began to cry on his shoulder.

**End Chapter 4**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review**

**pointers needed**

** )**


	5. Chapter 5

J.K. Owns All

**Life of Love**

**Ch5. Good Accident**

**Draco POV**

By the end of Hermiones story all I wanted to do was to kill her father. But I decided to speak instead. " Hermione I am so sorry." Then I embraced her in a hug and she gladly accepted.

She began to cry on my shoulder. We sat like this for at least an hour. She just kept crying so I just kept comforting her. Then it happened she looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I kissed her. She kissed me back and I felt like my heart was about to burst with joy. I felt her hands in my hair and I hugged her closer to my body. I have never felt so happy not even when Pansy had said yes to me. I then pulled away and she looked so happy.

Then I spoke, " Hermione we have both been through a lot but I think we can help each other. I know I have only been talking to you for a short time but I have never felt so happy in my life. Will you stay with me?"

" Draco I would love to stay with you. You make me so happy." Hermione said.

" Hermione we are going to have a long day tomorrow with it being our first full school day so lets get some sleep. Do you care if I sleep in here?"

Hermione replied, " No it's okay you can. I wont bite." With that they turned over to get ready to sleep but they just couldn't get comfortable. They tried on their backs, on their stomachs, but finally decided on the spooning position. Draco asked, " Are you comfortable?" Hermione replied, " Yes. If you can be more comfortable you can put your arm around me." Draco replied, " Okay I will" So Draco put his arm around Hermiones waist. " damn I am getting turned on over being close to her! How am I going to go through the night?" Draco thought to himself. Just then she grinded her butt up against his package and he began to pitch a tent in his pants. He tried to conceal it by scooting a little farther away from her but she just kept moving closer to him causing it to become more noticeable. Draco was sure she was asleep because she was breathing heavy. So he tried his best to go to sleep. " Goodnight my sweet angel." Draco whispered to her then kissed her neck. Then he fell into a slumber.

**The next day Hermione POV**

"Good morning Draco."

" Good morning."He replied

Hermione states, " I have to go get ready for classes. You might want to as well. I guess I can meet you down at the great hall after breakfast."

" Okay Hermione that sounds good to me." Draco replies.

Draco put the invisibility charm on him self and left to go to Slytherin Dormitories. I decided to go ahead and get up and head for the bathroom. After I got ready I was still wondering what Harry and Ginny did. She better tell me today.

She got to the great hall and saw Ginny sitting there with Harry.

" Hello Ginny. How are you?" Hermione asked.

" I'm great. So where were you last night I needed to talk to you remember." Ginny says

" Oh yea. Sorry about that. I ran into someone and talked with them for awhile. So how about we go for a walk and you can tell me about your summer." Hermione states.

Blushing Ginny answers, " Okay lets go."

**At the Lake 10 Minutes Later**

"Okay Ginny so how did y'all get to know each other better?"Hermione asks

" Well it started when Harry got there. I thought he was just a friend so I ran and tackled him to the ground hugging him and tickling him. But he Started to get a boner and I didn't know what to do so I just sat there but that was a mistake. It got even bigger! And he sat up really quick and ran to the bathroom. Of course I followed him trying to catch up to him but he was just to fast! So I went to the door and listened to hear if it was him. And well I heard him... pleasing himself calling out my name. I was really surprised and didn't know what the hell to do so I went to my room. Later that night at dinner he sat beside me, and talked to me during dinner the whole time. So it was around 10 or 11 and I was wanting to ask him why he had reacted so strangely. So I asked him and he said that he has liked me since last year. I was shocked. He asked me if I liked him and instead of telling him I kissed him and he kissed me right back! He is such a good kisser any ways back to the point. We came closer throughout the summer and about a week before summer ended I asked him if wanted to take the next step. And he did. I told him about how I heard him pleasing himself and he blushed. I told him I though it was kinda hot. So later that night we went for a walk around the property and we were laying on a blanket under the stars and I decided to make the first move. So I climbed on top of him and we ended up making out and going most of the way. Except we weren't ready for anything past hand action so we did that most of the night." Ginny finished blushing.

" Wow. That's...nice."Hermione states

Hermione continues laughing, " I guess you did find out how good he is with his hands."

" yup. And he is DAMN good!" Ginny says

"GINNY!"

" What he is" Ginny says blushing and laughing.

" Damn it's getting late we better get to class." Hermione states

They were walking to class and Ginny had Potions and Hermione had DADA. So they parted their ways.

Hermione walked into DADA to see all the class there and seated except her. And the only seat left was the one by Draco. She was so happy! She took a seat by him. Professor Slughorn forgave her tardiness because this was the first day but guaranteed it wouldn't happen again.

She Said " Yes Professor." And sat down by Draco.

"Today we will be watching a clip from a movie showing what happens when love potion mixes with sleeping potion." Slughorn States

When the lights turned off Hermione felt a hand on her thigh and she jumped.

**End of chapter 5**

**hope you enjoyed**

**next chapter will be about slughorns class and lunch etc.**

** )**


	6. Chapter 6

J.K. Owns all

**To my reviewers**

**Reader 101- Thank you!! And yea I wrote it all in two days but decided just to post it on one. Lol.**

**VampireLover2007**

**Thank you as well! I will update/write whenever I have some free time.**

**To all!**

**Ok so right now im kinda stuck. I dont know what the next couple of my chapters should be about. If anyone has any ideas just leave em as a review**

**Thanx**

**so yea...on with it**

**Life of Love**

ch6. Class

**Then**

Hermione walked into DADA to see all the class there and seated except her. And the only seat left was the one by Draco. She was so happy! She took a seat by him. Professor Slughorn forgave her tardiness because this was the first day but guaranteed it wouldn't happen again.

She Said " Yes Professor." And sat down by Draco.

"Today we will be watching a clip from a movie showing what happens when love potion mixes with sleeping potion." Slughorn says.

When the lights turned off Hermione felt a hand on her thigh and she jumped.

**Now Hermione POV**

I jumped when I felt his cold hand on my inner thigh just below the end of my skirt. I wanted no room between us, so I scooted my chair so close to his I was practically on his lap. I turned to look at his reaction. It was full of want. Before I knew what was happening he kissed me. Not a small peck but a passionate kiss. The one that makes you melt and forget where you are or who is around you. I felt his tongue asking entrance and I gladly granted it. I felt his tongue toying with my tongue then a small nibble to my bottom lip. I lightly moaned. I moved my hands around to the back of his hair pulling him closer to me while he snaked his hands around my waist.

Slughhorn says. " This is just about the end of our video"

We quickly pulled apart and not even five seconds after we did the lights flicked on. I looked at Draco He looked as if he just got done flying a broom with his hair all messy.

" Draco, do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

" Will your friends have a fit?"

" I'll talk to them and I'm sure Harry and Ginny will be. But it will probably take a little longer for Ron to come around."

" Okay Hermione. I guess ill see you at lunch then."

" Alright Draco. Bye"

" Bye."

**Right after class with harry and Ginny in hallway**

Ginny asks. " So how was sitting with Draco. Did he hurt you!?"

" Yea if he hurt you I am going to have to kick his.." Harry is interrupted.

" You guys he was fine to me! In fact I want him to sit with us at lunch today he has really changed. I am beginning to like him." Hermione says.

" How can you like him?" Harry asks.

" He has just changed. He is not a stuck up ferret anymore. He is a polite, considerate, trustworthy man."

" I guess since you approve of him he must be halfway decent. But I do not trust him yet." Ginny says.

Hermione replies. " Alright I can understand that. Just be nice to him cause I know he will be nice to y'all."

" Hermione, we will be as long as he is nice to us." Harry says.

**AT lunch**

" Hey Draco. How are you?" Hermion e asks.

" I'm good. Just missing you." Draco replies.

" I missed you to." Hermione says

" Harry, Ginny. I know you have seen Draco in the past but this is the new improved Draco Malfoy." Hermione says

" Hi Draco." Ginny says

" Hello." Harry says

Harry begins. " So Hermione has told us your a changed man. If she thinks so then you must have changed. But I want you to know I do not trust you as of now. I might later but definitely not now"

" I have changed. And I understand that you don't trust me. I can understand where you are coming from. I just want to let you and Ginny that I am sorry how I was before." Draco replies.

" I was wondering. Do y'all go to parties.? Draco asks

" Yeah we do. We are not as good as Teachers think we are. What did you have in mind?" Hermione says

" We'll I was wondering if y'all would be interested in coming to a party tonight. Just Ginny Harry You and me. Do you want to come?" Draco asks

" Yes we will go. Where will it be at?" Harry asks.

" I was thinking about just outside the dark forest. We would stay out there all night in two seperate tents. Either one for boys or girls or couples. We would come back in the morning." Draco says.

Hermione replies." Okay sounds good to me. I like the idea with the couples. What time tonight around 9?"

Harry says" Sounds good to me and Ginny. Lets meet in Potions hallway. Sound good to everyone?"

Yes is sounds great to us

**End chapter**

**Warning next chapter will be XXX**

**So yea. I hope you enjoyed mt last chapter I will be updating soon. I have most of the other chapter already written**

**so until next time**

** )**


End file.
